


untitled

by lusehun



Series: Team Pilot (Round 25 September 2017 - 21 January 2018) [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 00:06:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12287070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lusehun/pseuds/lusehun
Summary: unfinished, obv





	untitled

"Name," Kyungsoo says, looking at the tablet in his hands.

"Oh Sehun."

Kyungsoo looks up from his tablet, eyebrows raised. "This is Sehun?" he asks, more directed at Luhan than Sehun, who is standing a few steps behind them, watching the exchange.

"The one and only," Luhan says, hoping Sehun isn't _too_ embarrassed, nor is he biting the inside of his cheek out of nerves. It's not like Luhan has said that much to Kyungsoo about him or their relationship. 

No, Sehun talk has been pretty much Yixing exclusive.

"We just need to go over your physicals, make sure you're in good shape for training," Kyungsoo says, tapping on the screen. "But I'm sure that won't be a problem if you can keep up with Luhan."

"Please don't make me come over there," Luhan says, hearing Yixing laugh from where he's sitting at the nearest computer. 

 

"You nervous?" Luhan asks, pulling off his t-shirt in the changing room. Sehun is doing the same, back to Luhan as he unbuttons his shirt. 

"Almost as nervous as when I first asked you out," Sehun says, laughing as he turns to face Luhan, half his bare torso on display.

Luhan could /never/ get bored of this view.

"Think I know that feeling." Luhan steps out of his jeans, throws them in his bag along with his t-shirt. "Look how that turned out though," he says with a smile. "You'll be okay."

"Hope so."

Deciding to delay changing for a moment, Luhan steps closer to Sehun. "I think Kyungsoo likes you, you know."

"Yeah?" 

Luhan hums. "I mean, not as much as /I/ like you but--" Sehun laughs, softly hitting Luhan on the shoulder as Luhan grins. "He more or less wonders how I managed to get you, I guess."

"Well, you did run out on me a few times..." 

"And gave myself blue balls in the pro-”

Sehun closes the distance and kisses Luhan, cutting him off. Luhan responds immediately, pulling him closer, fingers in his belt loops.

Sehun nips Luhan’s bottom lip and pulls away slightly, breath hot against Luhan’s mouth. “Now get dressed.”

**Author's Note:**

> unfinished, obv


End file.
